Brownie First Aid (Brownie Try-it)
The Brownie First Aid Try-it is part of the “Legacy” badge set introduced in 2011. If someone was sick or hurt, would you know how to help? In this badge, you’ll find out what to do in an emergency, from calling 911 to using first aid to treat minor injuries. When the unexpected happens, you’ll be prepared! Scouts must complete all of the activities listed to earn the badge. Every step has three choices. Do one choice to complete each step. Inspired? Do more! Purpose: When I've earned this badge, I'll know how to get help in an emergency and treat minor injuries. Activity #1: Find out How to Get Help from 911 An emergency is when something serious like a fire or a car accident happens, or someone gets hurt or sick and can’t get help for themselves. Find out more about how to handle an emergency. Choices (Do one): Role-play 911. Ask an adult to write different emergency situation so slips of paper and put them in a jar. With your Brownie friends, take turns pulling a paper from the jar. Role-play a call to 911 based on the information on the paper. -OR- Practice 911 with a friend or family member. Take turns pretending to make calls to 911. One of you will play the role of the caller and the other the operator. -OR- Get advice from an expert. Invite a police officer or firefighter to talk to your group about the importance of calling 911 in an emergency and what you need to say to get help. * * * If you call 911 You’ll be giving information to the person on the other end of the phone sot that help – police, firefighters, or an ambulance – can arrive as quickly as possible. It's okay if you don’t know everything. Just give as much information as you can. What You Need to Know Your name Your phone number Tell the operator the phone number from which you are calling, even if it isn't your home number or your cell number. What happened Tell the operator what you know. For example, did someone fall off a ladder? Was it a car accident? What's wrong Is the person who’s been hurt bleeding? Has someone passed out? Is the person feeling dizzy, as if their head is spinning? Where you are If you don’t know the address, give the 911 operator a landmark, such as "next to the grocery store" or "down the road from the high school." How many people are hurt What’s already been done If you or someone with you has given first aid, let the operator know. Remember: Don’t hang up until the 911 operator tells you it’s okay to do so – they may need to ask you more questions. Activity #2: Talk to Someone Who Treats Injured People We asked our local Fire Department if they would come over to our meeting. They gladly sent over an EMT team and their ambulance as part of their regular outreach program. The two-person team was great. They talked about what they did and answered questions. We have a multi-level troop, so they covered some of the topics for the Daisy Safety pin, the Brownie First Aid Try-it, and the Junior Safety pin. Plus, the girls got a tour of their ambulance, including laying down in the gurney. A very exciting and popular meeting! Activity #3: Make a First Aid Kit * Make a hot/cold pack Activity #4: Learn How to Treat Minor Injuries * Infographic on how cuts heal Activity #5: Know How to Prevent & Treat Outdoor Injuries * Poison Ivy Identification Guide available free at Science for Kids Blog * Outsmarting Poison Ivy and Other Poisonous Plants from the FDA Consumers Updates. * Take a Sun Safety quiz Additional Resources First aid reference www.nlm.nih.gov/medlineplus/firstaid.html What to include in a first aid kit www.mayoclinic.com/health/first-aid-kits/FA00067/METHOD=print Category:Brownies Category:First Aid Badge Category:Legacy Badges Category:Outdoors